


You Fight To Survive 'Cause You Made It This Far

by itsscrow



Series: Prove I'm Alright [3]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-8351, Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is Assassin Spider-Man, also future hurt!wade protective!peter, assassin!spidey, i can't think of anymore tags so I'll add when i need to, maybe some hurt!peter protective!wade, more characters will be added as they come - Freeform, tell me if I need to add some more tags and I'll add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if things turned out differently Spider-Man would have remained just that, a hero, a vigilante. One who saves without bringing unnecessary harm to the villain, one who does not kill to solve the issue.<br/>Well...things did turn out differently. Spider-Man changed. And perhaps it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe it was meant to be.</p><p>Or</p><p>The adventures of Assassin Spider-Man of Earth 8351<br/>In which life sucks but he somehow manages to keep on going.</p><p>[Partially based off my ask blog over on tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~! So originally I was going to write this a while ago, but then I ended up making an ask blog for it instead [over [Here](http://ask-assassin-spiderman.tumblr.com/) ] but then I decided to write it anyway. 
> 
> Chapter's will be made whenever I'm not on the blog lol (chapter 1 is almost done though). I'm hoping the updates won't be too slow but you never know with me haha. //cries
> 
> Also as a heads up, I haven't really edited anything so, again apologies for shitty grammar and all that stuff. Hope it turns out alright anyway ^-^

**In case you want a visual [Art belongs to me Please don't re-post/edit the images]**  


Links [here](http://fav.me/da7qcci) and [here](http://fav.me/da8nkpv)

* * *

 

Superhero's were a common sight, whether they were mutants, mutates or just plain human with a high intellect or enhanced skills.

Maybe if things turned out differently Spider-Man would have remained just that, a hero, a vigilante. One who saves without bringing unnecessary harm to the villain, one who does not kill to solve the issue.

Well...things did turn out differently. Spider-Man changed; and perhaps it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Maybe it was meant to be.

It was around the time Gwen died that Peter realized something. He keeps putting away the bad guys but what exactly does that solve? They either spend their time in prison,get released and wreak havoc all over again or they escape and _still_ wreak havoc. Maybe even worse than before because when they come back, it's always with a new found hatred for the hero who put them away or foiled their plans. They always wanted revenge, and they were always out to get him. Which put his friends and family at stake.

It's the reason he kept his secret identity.

A secret identity he decided to reveal to Gwen, and that had been a major mistake. He had dragged her into his other life and as a consequence she died.

Maybe that's why when he followed Wolverine to Russia, when he accidentally killed the one person he was trying to save he decided to stay behind with Wolverine and train. He joined a group - temporarily - and became an assassin. Leaving behind everyone he knew, tossing aside his old life in hopes to protect them from himself.

All the time spent with Wolverine had enhanced his abilities, he was far stronger than he would've been alone. His Spider-sense was better than ever, it didn't just warn him of attacks two seconds before. Now he just knew things before it even happened. Precognition to put it simply. Defeating him was almost nearly impossible when he knew what someone was going to do before they even thought about it.

The Black Widow learned this the hard way. She had attacked him out on a job once and he defeated her easily. None of her blows connected. As much as he admired the Avengers in the past, he couldn't help but feel prideful in the fact that he could take one down so easily.

Spider-Man was an assassin, and he was pretty damn good at doing his job.

Of course there's always someone who would get the best of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey's back in New York with a job that doesn't quite go as intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my writing style got a little wacky if you can tell. I wasn't sure whether to add the boxes or not, they usually make the story flow nicely. So it's nice and choppy just the way no one likes it.
> 
> I've never been to New York so of course I have no idea what it's like there, all I know is that street vendors are pretty cool, cuz late night foods? Hell yes please. My experience with street vendors are limited to Thailand.
> 
> I also had to use google maps or whatever to make sure New York actually had a pier/dock lol. (But then I remembered Daredevil.) 
> 
> Also anyone who knew me over on Fanfiction.net knows I'm shit at romance stories, no matter how much I enjoy them, and I honestly have no clue what I'm doing (as always). 
> 
> Any-who enjoy this unedited story.

It was great to be back in New York. As much as he'd grown to like Logan, it was time for some fresh air. And as much as he wanted to avoid contact with everyone he's ever known, he missed his city.

So Peter made his way back. From what he could remember, New York had tons of baddies and a few super villains. He had left suddenly, so he wasn't sure what became of them, but he figured the Avengers might have taken care of it, or perhaps another hero took took his place. If that were the case, then his visit would be short.

So he swung around New York, the city lights glowing around him and the traffic below was buzzing even at this time of night. Street vendors that stayed up this late were either yelling about their product in order to call some attention to themselves, or sitting on the concrete staring off into the distance.

Nobody noticed the return of Spider-Man. Of course he wasn't wearing his original suit. The one that was bright red and blue that made him stand out, it was also the one that made him look like the American flag albeit the stars and stripes.

Instead his suit was a darker shade of red and black, mostly black. So he was harder to spot in the dark. You could say it was for stealth purposes as well as that feeling of badassery.

He swung over to his old apartment that he’d managed to keep. He had the money to buy the place permanently, but that was pointless. He only needed his room. It wasn't like he stuck around long enough anywhere to actually buy a place permanently. Although he did so anyway back in Europe.

He rented places usually whenever he was in the States. Some of which he continued to pay in order to avoid dragging around items all over the country. The places he didn't travel to often, he didn't bother keeping up the rent.

His apartment in New York was the same as he had left it, although it was indeed as dusty as one would imagine.

It was a small comfortable place. A good sized living room area the moment you walked in the door. To the right was the kitchen; it wasn't exactly it's own room, more like an extended portion of the living room. Straight ahead was the bedroom. It was a smaller space with a window facing the alleyway and a single bed (big enough for only one person- two if you could manage the lack of personal space). The bathroom was connected to his bedroom.

Peter sighed as he plopped onto his bed. The springs of the mattress squeaked under the weight and the wooden frame creaked. Dust exploded from the sheets leaving him coughing.

With a sneeze he got up and pulled the old blankets and sheets off, shook them and dumped them back into the bed.

 _‘I'll wash them out later_ ‘ he thought as he returned to his position on the bed.

He only got about an hour of sleep before his phone went off.

He groaned and answered it.

“What.” He answered.

The voice on the other end was grainy and rough, “I need a guy dead.”

“Don’t we all?” Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. If someone was going to call him than of course they wanted someone dead. Why they chose to state that fact was beyond him- seeing how he would get any other mercenary type jobs in person, and even then there was always a death toll.

The man ignored him and continued, “This guy’s easy to find. Runs a small gang. He’s a rapist, I’m sure this is your kind of job, am I wrong? At least 20 victims. He was tried in court at one point but he was released. You know how Judges are, it’s always the victims fault,and evidence conveniently disappearing. So you see, I’ve tried the system and it didn’t work.”

“How much are you offering?” Truth be told he didn’t really like the system, after all he knew first hand what good it does - or rather the lack thereof.

“2 million.”

Peter whistled, ”Now _that’s_ a lot of zero’s.”

That was a price he was usually offered for offing a super villain, but Peter wasn’t going to complain. If the man wanted to pay that much he would gladly take him up on that.

“I’m assuming you have this guys name? How about a location? Or any information that might help me track him down.”

“His name doesn’t matter, bastard’s gonna die anyway.” Peter raised a brow at this but didn’t question it, “He’s been spotted near the pier multiple times, I’m assuming this is where he get’s his ‘job’ done. The man’s easy to spot. Wears an old trench coat, pretty tall, shaggy hair.”

Peter frowned thoughtfully. The man described could be anyone, but the chances of someone with that description being at the pier were pretty low. Although having a name would make this much easier.

Of course it’s no fun when everything in life is easy, right?

“You have two options for payment. In person or sending it to my account. I don't start until the payment is made.”

“I'll send it over to your account.” Came the reply.

Peter's lips curled upwards in amusement. Either this man was a coward or he was hiding something. For his clients sake, he’d better be a coward. Peter hated being lied to. Especially when it involved the job. It would be problematic if he offed the the wrong target, or if that target was innocent.

There were only two things he was against in this line of work.

Firstly, no unnecessary torture. He’d prefer if his client dealt with that themselves. After all he didn't kill for fun, he killed because it was necessary.

Secondly, he wouldn't kill innocents. Now what kind of person exactly counted as an innocent? Civilians for one, but mainly children. Children were a no go.

Now if this man hiding behind a voice modulator was lying about this man being a rapist - which he probably is (a rapist) - then Peter would mostly likely go after him (the client) instead. People don't normally lie about a hit unless they're the bad guys trying to eliminate a “threat”.

Peter threw his phone onto the bed after checking his bank account, making sure the payment was made, before he slipped on his mask and jumped through the window.

His first job in New York in a long while. It was best to get it done quickly. He had a couple things he wanted to do tomorrow before word spread about his new location and he’d end up with calls for hits.

So he swung through the city making his way to the pier.

 

As he was nearing his destination his spider-sense went off as he passed one of the many tall building in New York.

It wasn't like the usual feeling either, the one where he just knew what would happen before it happened. No, it was that annoying split second warning he used to get back when he first started as Spider-Man.

He had a second to process the tingling sensation before a solid weight slammed into him, or rather he slammed into _it_. It had crashed through one of the windows and directly into his path.

It took him an embarrassing amount of time to process the fact that he was plummeting several stories high before he pulled an arm out and shot a strand of webbing out to a nearby window.

As he clung to the side of the building he watched the object - a body now that he examined it - hit the ground with a thud and perhaps an audible crack.

“Damn pal, what the hell were you doing?” Peter muttered as he swung down to the corpse bleeding out on the pavement.

The person was wearing a black and red skin tight outfit much like he was. Swords were sheathed on his back and an empty gun holster on his hip - along with the many many pouches - and a knife sheathed to his thigh.

“Why do you look familiar…”

There was a sudden gasp as the body jerked upwards. Peter threw his arm out to the knife holstered to the man's thigh and held the blade to the undead man who shouldn't be breathing. In turn a gun was produced, from god knows where, and was pointing directly at him.

_‘Tread carefully Parker. You may be a professional killer but you're no immortal ‘_

“What are you. How are you not dead?” Peter hissed as the other man grunted. Probably because the arm he was using to hold the gun was broken.

The man squinted, or at least the white part of his mask did.

“Yeah that is weird. Everyone knows who I am. I'm not exactly the most subtle person. I'm the infamous Merc with a mouth, the notorious Deadpool!”

“Uhhh right. What was that, having an internal monologue? Listen buddy, I asked you a  question and you didn't answer it.  So let me ask you _again_ . How are you not _dead_. People don't just go surviving a several story drop to the sweet cold hard ground.”

“I'm the one with the gun to your head.” The man growled, sitting up straight. His mask morphing - somehow - into a glare.

“And I'm the one holding a very sharp knife to your jugular. You're point?”

“Do you know how easily we could kill him, one little squeeze of the trigger and buh bye.” The man laughed,”This guy is either stupid or brave - exactly.”

“I can think of several ways to kill you before you can pull the trigger.” Peter growled, “Don't test me.”  

_‘Deadpool huh? I think Logan mentioned him before. If I'm right…’_

The moment Deadpool's mask morphed into what looked like an opened mouth, Peter turned his wrist quickly, squeezing the knife as he stuck out two fingers and a gunshot went off. As Deadpool's body dropped back to the ground, he took that chance to take the gun and web the man's hands together along with his legs.

He waited.

It took a while but the formally deceased body shot upwards, struggled against the sticky bonds, before he shot a glare towards the assassin.

“You _motherfucker_ . You _killed_ me. You've got some major balls kid. I'm going to have _so_ much fun with you, and I don't mean the pleasurable kind.”

Peter leaned in close, “Yeah, and I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.” He backed away, twirling the gun in his hand as he studied the mercenary sitting on the ground who was tugging at the webbing.”So, healing factor huh? Interesting…What were you doing jumping out of a window?”

“Well I _was_  going after a guy, but someone got in my way and _here_ I am.”

“ _I_ didn’t get in your way. You’re the one that jumped out a freakin window.”

“Well if you’re done pointing fingers, I got a guy to catch.” Deadpool lifted his bonded hands out. “I'm not going to kill you _now_ if that's what you're worried about. I've got a job to finish

Peter let out a frustrated sigh and cautiously cut through the webs before taking a step back.

“My gun and knife?”

“Get a new one.”

Deadpool scoffed and turned around, “I like you sweetcheeks, hopefully we’ll see each other again soon.”

Peter watched the mercenary take off in the direction of the pier.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me…” he groaned and gritted his teeth. “I should have just left you tied up.”

He swung after the mercenary. There was no way he just happened to be going to the pier like he was and there could only be one reason for that. Deadpool was hired for the exact same job. After all, what were the chances of another villain hiding out at the pier of all places?

And this Deadpool guy seemed to mess with his spider-sense. He was just _unpredictable_ , which was strange.

 _‘And you're too late.’_ He thought as he landed on the ground. Except for the small waves rolling back and forth It was a fairly silent night.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

A loud bang echoed into the night and Peter threw his hands up into the air in frustration.

Now what was he going to do?

“Why would the guy hire two assassins?” He thought aloud.

“He didn't.”

Peter turned around slowly and studied the mercenary again,looking for any sign of a threat. Surprisingly there was none. He kept his distance anyways.

“So Spidey, what brings you to this part of town? Don't tell me you fell head over heels for this,” He flexed for a few seconds before continuing, “Don't go thinking I forgot what you did to me. I'll be cashing in that free Spider hit later.”

“You know who I am?”

“Dude, you got the spider symbol on your chest. Not exactly difficult to figure out. Although your suit does look different. Definitely cooler than the old one, although the colors strikingly similar to mine. Say, what made you go dark side anyway?”

Peter blinked under the mask.

“So you knew who I _was.”_

 _“_ Well I do have an idea of who you are now. Spider-Man of the past didn't kill anyone,and you certainly showed no problems with killing me. So either you went dark side or you're an impostor.”

“Well I certainly hope I'm not an impostor. I didn't  take the time to make this suit for kicks.”

“So then what changed?”

“Shit happened.” Was Peter's response. He waved his hand lazily to the side and said, “So I'm assuming you're target was a trench coat wearing rapist?”

The white of Deadpool's mask widened in surprise, “How’d you know?”

“He was my target…”

“Ah.”

“Was the client using a voice modulator, had a gruff male voice?”

“Nope, pretty sure the lady that hired me was a victim. Hence why I said _‘he didn't_ ’.”

Well there was the upside. He would still be able to keep his payment. All he needed was a picture of the body, not that it was actually needed, it just helped being able to show that the hit was a success.

Peter pushed his way passed Deadpool and made his way to the dock where the crumpled form of the target laid. He dug into one of his pouches for his phone and snapped a picture and quickly sending it.

“Whoa there, taking credit for my kill? That's like plagiarism!”

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask.

“Right. Well I got what I needed.” He said and began to stalk off.

“Oh my god you're right!”

Peter turned around. “What?.”

“He _does_ have a nice ass. Damn baby boy, I guess some things don't change.”

Peter felt his eye twitch at the man's comment.

_‘This guy’s insane. He just went from wanting to murder me to-’_

_“-_ That _!”_ He shouted as he felt the mercenary’s hand against his rear. Without a second thought Peter swerved on his heel and kicked the man in the side and watched as Deadpool went flying into the nearest warehouse, crashing through the wall.

He can lift ten tons, of course he could send a man flying. Sometimes not needing to hold back felt amazing.

He trod over to the warehouse where Deadpool laid in a heap,clutching his injured side with a groan.

“Fuck that's new. I think you broke my ribs, like all of them. But I'm still breathing!”

Peter huffed and shot a webbing at the man for the second time that night.

“New? No. The old me held back because he was afraid of hurting people.” With a tug the cocoon wrapped mercenary was hanging upside down. He patted the mercenaries masked face, “Now? Well, I’m sure you've figured it out.”

Deadpool let out a pleased groan,”Where were you all my life? I mean damn that’s hot- hey don't leave me hanging! Haha get it? ‘Cause I'm upside down hanging by a literal thread and you're fucking _leaving_. I've got places to be!”

“Bye Deadpool,” He replied with a wave,”You should be glad you can't die permanently, otherwise you would be.”

“When I get out-”

“You'll what? Hunt me down and kill me? Where have I heard that one before? Oh right, I haven't because I usually kill them first. Now as much fun as this encounter _wasn't_ I gotta swing.”

With that he exited the building and swung off, but not before hearing a “That's such a turn on” from the man he left behind.


End file.
